Sapphire Eyes Makes Me Burn with Love
by LightSorceress
Summary: CHAP 2 up!A breathtaking love story of Jounouchi and Kaiba.Will they express their love at Valentines Day? YAOI RR! Jou x Kaiba.
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire Eyes Makes Me Burn With Love  
  
Me: A breathtaking love story of Jounouchi and Kaiba. Both fell inlove while watching a Romantic story before Valentines Day. It portrayed how they lived. Ya know, teasing each other, calling names. Meh, never mind that. Please R/R!!! YAOI Jou/Kaiba Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Their teacher, some people and a few classmates are visibly made by me.  
  
NOTE: A film Thinking // // A Yami speaking / / And if you see two capitalized names of a Yami and a Hikari it means their talking inside their mind  
  
Chapter 1: VALENTINE'S DAY is nearing!!!! Jounouchi and Kaiba are enamored!  
  
It was a calm day when all of a sudden... "Shut up, money bags!!!!" Joey screamed once more. Kaiba and Joey were quarreling all day. Kaiba aggressively retorted "You're the one who needs to shut up, you stupid mediocre"  
  
And at longlast... Their teacher has arrived. Mrs. Yanshi. One of the most nicest and funniest teachers. Joey and Kaiba sighed pleasantly as they thought in fear of what will they have next. "Good Morning, Mrs. Yanshi" the class said with glee. "Good Morning, class! Happy Valentines Day! Oh, caught you two fighting again, eh?" Mrs. Yanshi said while placing a small video cam on the center of the classroom and preparing a film, while Joey and Kaiba ceased quarreling and went back to their seats. Mrs. Yanshi smiled merrily and replied "You two have been quarreling eversince yesterday's class. What is going on with you two?" She pulled three more films out of her bag "Hey watcha doin', teach?" Joey asked while putting up his foot from his desk. Mrs. Yanshi replied "Since Valentines Day is tomorrow, I am showing you some Romance movies. And Mr. Wheeler, please put down your feet of the desk please?" Everyone laughed silently at Joey who put down his feet. Kaiba made an evil smirk and muttering 'stupid dog' under his breath. As the film starts:  
  
"You inept woman!You cannot cook, embroider, make tea, and even cannot massage, Yumi!!!" the man dreadfully yelled at the woman. The woman replied "You show disrespect towards me and my family, Jonmo!"  
  
The girls are beginning to mourn quietly. Anzu whispered "sheesh. The man is so violent."  
  
"can't you see, Domou? They already looked like lovers!" the father whispered to his wife.  
  
Everyone suddenly faced Joey and Kaiba at the moment when the father said ' looked like lovers'. Jou said awkwardly "What on earth are ya looking at me like that?!" Mrs. Yanshi hushed the class and said "shh! Here comes the good part!"  
  
They both went outside.. Both of them thought to confess their true feelings "I-I-I'm so sorry I yelled." Jonmo blushed slightly. Yumi blurted out "I loved you ever since I've met you! I was just teasing you because you because I've liked you so much! I'm so sorry. I guess the most offending word I called you was a mutt.."  
  
"MUTT!?!?!?" everyone yelled. Joey suddenly fell down from his chair. Kaiba's eyes widen with embarassment. He also calls Jou a total mutt...  
  
"Yes. And I also call you a lousy good-for-nothing moneybags, since you're so rich." Jonmo whispered.   
  
Joey was really embarassed. So is Kaiba. The girls were totally creeped out. Ryou suddenly caught the teacher pleased at this kind of predicament. BAKURA~RYOU  
  
/ Bakura... have you seen her face?/ // yes. I certainly have. That teacher is quite bizarre./ / do you think she's pairing the dolt and the idiot?/ // don't call my friend a dolt// / what ever. Bye-byemydearsweetlove.../ // sigh. What ever you say... just don't mesmerize me in you appealing sayings..// / don't worry, dear. I have a plan.../  
  
BAKURA~RYOU  
  
"Let us get married soon" both of them said...  
  
Mrs. Yanshi smirked as she started to rise from her desk and questioned the class "How was the film?" Akkan who was a bit near from Joey rose from her seat "It was about a couple." Then she pointed to Joey and Kaiba and added "Just like those two. They fight with no end. But someday, both will get wedded soon!!!!" The whole class laughed except for Joey's friends who were getting ready to protest. Yugi stood first "Everyone, you have no right to call my friend gay!! You have no absolute proof that he is inlove with Kaiba!!!!" Tea too stood up and yelled "You all were influenced by the show you watched!!!! And there is no such thing about a man and another man fight for the same cause... LOVE!" and Tristan stood up and pointed at Joey " And Joey doesn't care about Kaiba!! I never saw it in my whole life!!! Since Joey came here until today!!!!" lastly Ryou eyed at the teacher and secretly turned to Bakura and mysteriously said "Mrs. Yanshi... for this, you have been well-prepared to teach Joey and Kaiba. You have cunningly arranged to tamper with their private business infront of the class. I very much gripe your abhorrence to Joey and Kaiba!!! You shouldn't be a teacher in this kind of school." He angrily pointed at Mrs. Yanshi. Kaiba clapped his hands and said "Well-said Ryou. I never thought you would heavily guard me and the mutt.." "Nice one, bud! I never knew you had it in ya." Joey winked at Bakura. Bakura yelled "Shut up, you bastards!!! I am not protecting the two of you!!" Mrs. Yanshi was angry "I send you Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler in detention!!!!" Bakura was going too far "SILENCE, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!!!! I would just be very damn happy if you were to rot into the depths of hell!!!!" Bakura silently walked out the classroom. And he added when he was halfway the door "I hate bitchy teachers like you. Oh I was wrong, the whole class does."  
  
After class, Mrs. Yanshi clearly cancelled the detention because of Bakura's awakening yell for her which cleared her mind. Joey was thinking about Kaiba that time.  
  
JOEY POV  
  
Kaiba.Kaiba.Kaiba.Kaiba.Kaiba.Kaiba.KAIBA.KAIBA.KAIBA.KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!! Shit!! I couldn't stand him. Needtohateneedtohateneedtohateneedtolove. Wait, did I said love. Am I falling for him!? Yes! Even if I love him, he will never admit his love to me. We have been enemies ever since we met... Ohno there goes my Kaiba. "What are you staring at, mutt?" Kaiba cooly said with a smirk. A very nice smirk. I admire it. "nothing! Besides..-" Do you have someone to date for Valentines Day?!" Damn! I should have shut my BIG mouth. "What the hell are you talking about, you mutt." He called me a mutt once more. "I'm talking about do you have someone to date?!" " Look you mutt, yes I do. Satisfied!?!?!" H-h-he does!?!? Now he leaves without any goodbye... sigh, I don't have anybody. Yugs has Yami, Ryou has Bakura... I wish I have Kaiba...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
As Joey left unsatisfied with the opening, Ryou was spying at him. "Joey, I hope he's okay..."  
  
When he entered at his house, His Yami quietly went out of his Millenium Item and gave Ryou a big hug. "Thank you for the hug... I must change my-" Bakura interrupted him by pressing Ryou's lips against his. Bakura pushed wis tongue inside Ryou's mouth going deeper and deeper and Ryou moaned. Then Bakura opened Ryou's pants and his hand went in his breifs and explored it touching the sensitive part and making him moan in pleasure...  
  
At Kaiba's huge backyard, Kaiba stood and opened his album. In a secret pocket in his album, has numerous pictures of Joey.  
  
KAIBA POV  
  
Joey.... You didn't know that you were my date, I wish you were my one and only... I loved you ever since we met. These pictures of yours are my only reminder when you are not with me...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The sun sets at the right time of period. Kaiba looked at the sun set and whispered various sweet words he wanted to call Joey...  
  
~!@^&*  
  
Whadya think?This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!! And don't forget! R/R!!!! 


	2. Puppy Love

Sapphire Eyes Makes Me Burn With Love

Me: Hello! Second Chapter finished!! I just had a hard time thinking of a story. Well, I'm just so sorry I couldn't finish sooner!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Really I DO NOT.

Chapter 2: Puppy Love

The rain was very hard and cold. A typhoon is obviously expected at this day. Joey, who was bored to death stared at the rain. He thought about Kaiba once more… His face thrilled him. His good looks made him blissfully drowsy. His atitude makes him smile with pleasure. Joey whispered " sigh… Kaiba… I'm still worried about you… only you… You are the only one…"

" Only one?! Who!?!?!" Serenity popped out infront of him. Joey was so surprised he almost fell down the couch.

Joey quickly pouted out with " It's a secret!"

Serenity raised her eye and smiled in deep sarcasm and said " What ever it is, Brother, I'm going to find out no matter what it takes."

Joey, shook his head and replied " Sere-chan, just, don't deal with my business and go straight to your assignments—kay'? Mum sent me here for just one reason… To babysit you while she's away for a trip with her friends."

" big brother—I'm old enough to take care of myself!" said Serenity with a hint of boastfulness and pouted.

Joey sighed and reached out for Serenity's homeworks, and accidentally knocking off a glass of water. He gasped and quickly picked each paper up. He then, ran to the kitchen and grabbed some towels to wipe the water—Serenity, still pouting, ignored her big brother. Joey went to her sister and comforted her. " Come one, Sere-chan. You'll end up like an idiot like Kaiba if you just sit and mope…"

"—Instead of thinking a plan to beat Yugs…"

" D-Did I just call him an idiot!?" Joey shouted questioning himself.

He look down, recalling those cold, pure sapphire eyes… Smooth pale skin… Chestnut brown hair… Soothing angelic voice—There is no doubt that Joey is much inlove with Kaiba.

" Brother…?"

"Hey, big brother… Are you alright?"

"Big broooooother…."

Joey was staring into space, smiling lazily, as if he was into deep love of some sort. His eyes blazing with fierce love. His smile, beaten with utter pleasure. Serenity understood this perfectly, that her brother was deeply inlove with someone. So… She decided to investigate who… Firstly, she called Yugi to ask for questions.

The Kaiba mansion was silent… It was filled with deep blue mystery, as the curtains hanged on blocking the sun's luminous rays, from the darkness of the room. Kaiba was lying on his king sized bed and was slowly succumbing into deep sleep. The deep softness of the bed prevented him to move further. It was like he was trapped into a spider's web unable to move or see any longer… Soon, he was alseep.

He was lying on the bed, his clothing dissolved until his skin was bare, which literally meant he's naked. He rose up and walked across the room, to an opened balcony, where the floor was polished with fine marble, and the curtains were smooth with an azure color.

He slowly went out, as the cold wind sended chills down his spine. He covered himself with his arms but it was no use as the wind is getting colder by the second. But someone—wrapped him with a warm hug… He slowly looked behind…

He gasped as he saw a man, clothed with a silky luminous suit, equal to the light of the sun. He cannot see the face, but still, he felt that he has seen him some where, or he some how was very familiar to Kaiba… He can sense it… Very much like…

" Joey? Is that you?" Kaiba whispered.

The man, took off his clothes to let Kaiba see who this mysterious man is… It is..

Kaiba's eyes widened. It is Joey.. Kaiba, cannot resist his smiling face… He fell into his arms and rested.

" Joey… Do you—lo— love…" Kaiba hesitated to question him.

But Joey, hushed the blushing CEO and managed to some how stop Kaiba from hesitating. He leaned forward to Kaiba in a few inches and whispered…

" Aishteru, Seto…"

He slowly landed on him in a good relaxing kiss and both of them fell on the floor…

…

Kaiba opened his eyes, grinning to himself. He still remembered those words he said…

/Aishteru, Seto…/

Kaiba sighed as he began to feel goosebumps rise of his skin, making him sigh in deep thought.

He cannot withstand this sudden urge… This sudden urge to need him, want him… Most of all, love him… His heart thumped fast… faster and faster… His heart wanted himself to be true. Not to hide the fact that he liked Joey. But, if he would've confessed, he would embarrass himself infront of Joey, or Joey would denie it with harsh words.

Kaiba, relaxed on the corner of the bed, and thought of a plan that would calm him down.

" Perhaps, the most obvious would be inviting Joey in my mansion for dinner… Or maybe, an overnight might be good…"

He suddenly realized what he thought of. He yelped and threw himself on the bed.

" That is it, Kaiba… Your being green minded again!! The best thing would be inviting him for dinner! Yes, that alright… Inviting him…"

Serenity had just finished chatting with Yugi on the phone. She entered into the sala and saw Joey reading a magazine about the latest cards.

" Hey, big brother…" called Serenity to the blond-haired teen.

Joey, raised his eyebrow in thought of what Serenity wanted to tell him.

" What's the prob, Sere-chan?"

Serenity frankly told him about what Yugi has said.

" Yugi told me that you were insulted by the whole class… Is that true, big brother?"

Joey bit his lower lip in embarrassment, and somehow figured that Yugi told EVERYTHING what really happened, since Serenity had the right to know because she is Joey's sister.

" I didn't believe Yugi. All of those things… You, and uh—Kaiba… That is very wrong! Why would they tease you if you really didn't have a—a…"

Serenity didn't continue as she saw deep concern of Joey as his feelings relfected on his face..

" Or do you…" she slowly continued.

Joey quietly responded as he headed to his room…

" Can you keep a secret first."

Serenity nodded her head slightly.

" I do, Sere-chan… I really loved him…"

Serenity was speechless.. Her eyes widen with shock. Joey lowered his glance as the room yielded to silence...

!#$&()&$#!

Well… I hope it's alright… It took me a very looong time to update!! Sorry folks!! But remember—Read and Review!!!


End file.
